<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pride Preparations by CorvusCloudburst (Cloudburst_Ink)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557044">Pride Preparations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudburst_Ink/pseuds/CorvusCloudburst'>CorvusCloudburst (Cloudburst_Ink)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon 500 (Smut Challenge Version) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Pride, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pride Parades, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudburst_Ink/pseuds/CorvusCloudburst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(HM500 Prompt: Pride)</p><p>Magnus helps Alec get ready for his first Pride Parade, and then gives him a little reward for being so patient.</p><p>If you'd like to have a peek at the companion art that I drew to accompany this fic, you can find it on <a href="https://cloudburst.ink/pride-preparations/">Cloudburst.Ink (18+ only)</a>!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon 500 (Smut Challenge Version) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pride Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little ficlet for the new weekly event running over on the Hunter's Moon Discord! All fics must be 500 words or fewer. This week's prompt is "Pride."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hold still!”</p><p>“It’s cold,” Alec grumbles. “And it tickles when you do those small strokes.” He grips the kitchen chair beneath him, willing himself to stop twitching.</p><p>“It wouldn’t take so long if you were more cooperative,” Magnus shoots back gleefully. He’s kneeling on the floor between Alec’s legs, and Alec can see the sadistic joy sparkling behind his golden eyes.</p><p>“Don’t you think this is a bit… excessive?” Alec frowns, glaring down at the swathe of rainbow body paint across his skin. Magnus trails a line of light blue across Alec’s chest.</p><p>“You’re the one who asked me what to wear, darling,” Magnus grins. “Are you going to be good for me, or not?”</p><p>Alec glares at the ceiling. “It just seems a little… exposing,” he grumbles. He’s never attended a pride parade before, and part of him worries that—in typical Magnus fashion—they’re going to be the only ones there in such an ostentatious getup. But if it makes his boyfriend happy… well, Alec wouldn’t mind a bit of embarrassment before a few random mundanes.</p><p>He jumps when warm fingertips dip below his waistband, his pulse spiking. “Magnus—” he breathes.</p><p>“I said hold <em> still</em>, darling,” the warlock warns, a smirk playing across his lips. “Unless you don’t want your reward for being so good for me this morning…”</p><p>Alec’s throat dries. He grips the chair tighter. “I’ll stay still,” he answers hoarsely. His whole body is tense now. Magnus unbuttons Alec’s pants, then returns to the paint across Alec’s abs, biting his lip to hold back a satisfied smile when Alec groans.</p><p>“Patience,” Magnus soothes. Alec does not dignify him with a response.</p><p>Every cool drag of the paint sponge across his skin is agonizing now, light and teasing. Magnus knows exactly what he is doing; Alec is no longer complaining.</p><p>Finally, Magnus completes his masterpiece—long rainbow stripes stretching across Alec’s torso from shoulder to hip. He tugs Alec’s briefs down, freeing his now hard cock, and Alec hisses, lurching forward.</p><p>“Ah ah ah,” Magnus teases when Alec tries to lift a hand. “No touching. My makeup and hair are already perfect, and I won’t have you ruining them.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Alec groans, but he returns his grip obediently to the sides of the chair.</p><p>“Good boy,” Magnus purrs. “Make sure you come down my throat so I don’t have to fix my lip gloss.”</p><p>Alec doesn’t even have time to moan before his boyfriend’s shimmering violet lips are wrapped around his cock.</p><p>Alec’s head falls back. He slides his hands beneath his ass, fighting the overwhelming urge to grab, to <em> touch</em>. But Magnus has been so good to him—Alec wants to be good, too. He manages—with great difficulty and whimpering—to keep still until his hips are quivering and he’s coming down Magnus’s throat with a low, broken moan.</p><p>Magnus pulls off of him with a smile far too sweet for the activities they were just partaking in. “Liking Pride so far?” he grins.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>